La Deuda Saldada
by Odett Grandrew
Summary: nueva historia
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

- Te lo juró abuela, Candy ya parece un topo metido en su madriguera aunque ella no lo quiera admitir. Así que me parece muy bien que aunque sea a fuerzas y casi obligada por la tia abuela Elroy haya accedido al fin a ser presentada en sociedad como la heredera de los Adley. Claro que Albert cedió a tanta presión de la tía abuela, de que Candy ya debe buscar un… porvenir.

-Patty eso me parece muy bien ya que la pobre Candy esta tan sola, aparentemente quiere disimularlo pero sus ojos ya no brillan como antes y un dejo de tristeza aparece siempre cuando cree que nadie la mira, ¡pobre chica! Ella merece ser feliz.

-Abuela yo también quiero ver a Candy feliz pero es tan testaruda, quizás ahora que ya es una dama de la alta sociedad y empiecen sus festejos como heredera pueda encontrar a alguien…

-Pero que dices niña si ella todavía esta enamorada de…

-Abuela ¿pero que dices?

-Ay Patricia pero si no es un secreto para nadie, solo ustedes que no quieren verlo, Candy todavía piensa en aquel chico…

-Abuela pero a pasado ya mucho tiempo están muy lejos el uno del otro y yo creo que eso ya quedó atrás.

–Pues yo no lo creo Patricia me atrevería a apostar que...

–Abuela ¡por favor!, dejemos ya esta conversación, ándale, ayudame a escoger que vestido usare para el gran Show de tu amigo el ilusionista. 

Pero Patty no pudo ver la sonrisa picara que se dibujo en la cara madura de su querida abuela Martha, y las últimas palabras que ella había pronunciado –En honor a la verdad querida nieta, nuestra Candy todavía ama a aquel joven del colegio San Pablo aunque ella misma lo trate de esconder, ajá¡ ya se que haré al respecto y… 

- ¡Abuela¡

- ya voy Patty, ya voy.

Nueva York**  
**  
Terrence se dirigía a su camerino, iba ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos repasando las propuestas de Hattaway para la próxima puesta en escena, cuando de repente un solo nombre lo saco de sus cabilaciones.

-Presentación en sociedad de la señorita Candice White Adley, vaya que esta chica si que tiene suerte ¿no?,

- Por qué lo dices Joseph?.

-Mira que ser huérfana y ahora heredera de una gran fortuna?.

–Y tu como sabes eso?

- Andrew, tu si que vives en otro planeta lo dicen las malas lenguas creo que hasta vive sola y trabaja en no se que, Además ya parece bastante grandecita para una presentación en sociedad, vamos Andrew no te hagas el inocente mírala¡ del brazo de su "padre adoptivo" El muy respetable y adinerado Sr. William Albert Adley descendiente de escoceses y dueño de una de las fortunas mas cuantiosas de todo EU, jeje eso es lo que dice aquí.

– A ver, dejame ver, pues yo no veo nada de malo decía Andrew, ella va del brazo de su padre y...

–"padre" ¡pero si es tan joven como ella¡, mas bien diría que parecen una pareja de recién casados¡,

-Joseph no empieces. 

–Si mira como la ve, a lo mejor por eso retraso su presentación y la mantuvo alejada para que nadie se la ganará no lo crees?, jajajaja tal vez en tan solo unos meses saldrá en primera plana el matrimonio de estos dos.

–Pero que cosas dices Joseph, eres un pervertido ¡es su hija!.

- Su hija dices Andrew? ¡tu si que eres ingenuo! ellos no llevan la misma sangre, si yo fuera el Sr. Adley no lo dudaría ni un minuto y la convertiría en mi esposa, la verdad es muy linda, así todo quedaría en familia no?

Jajajajajajaja – los dos hombres rieron, solo se detuvieron al mirar que una persona había estado tras el telón pero al parecer se fué, dejando los terciopelos moviéndose con brusquedad, 

- Debe ser Grandchester que paso por aquí, ya sabes Joseph, que tiene un genio de los mil demonios¡

-Si Andrew debió ser él aunque pensándolo bien quien debería casarse ya, es él… jajajajaja

Terry salió hecho una furia hacia la calle buscando un voceador para comprar ese dichoso diario, llegó a un estante y lo tomo con brusquedad mirando la primera plana de sociales, en efecto ahí estaba Candice, miro con escrutinio la fotografía, estaba bellamente ataviada con un vestido verde esmeralda,

- su vestido, se dijo, es igual a sus ojos, su cabello por Dios que hermoso es, mi niña pecosa ya no llevas tus coletas, ahora eres toda una mujer¡ eres una ninfa, una diosa... su corazón se encendió, pero al instante se heló al ver que iba del brazo de Albert a quien había ignorado.

- Albert el tio abuelo William del que tanto ella hablaba, se dijo, ¡vaya que fue una sorpresa el descubrirlo!, por esa razón siempre estaba cerca de ella… "si yo fuera el Sr. Adley no lo dudaría y la haría mi esposa…" al recordar esas palabras de los utileros del teatro su pecho se lleno de furia, arrojo el diario al estante y subió a su automóvil, él cual al arrancar hizo un ruido ensordecedor dejando una nube de humo.

-Madre¡ Madre¡

- pero que pasa hijo, salió Eleanor de la salita de té, lo que vió la dejó helada, venia Terry entrando con el rostro desencajado los ojos vidriosos y blanco como un papel, ¡Dios mio! ¿pero que a pasado Terry?

–Madre yo… yo… el diario a marcado ya mi camino, ya todo es, tan claro ahora, tengo que retomar mi vida con… Susana yo…

-Pero de que hablas Terry ¿cuál diario?, Eleanor veía con terror el rostro descompuesto de Terry y sus ojos perdidos en la nada y no entendía nada de lo que el hablaba, -Terry quieres explicarme que te a pasado, háblame Terry¡

-Madre ahora necesito estar solo… y sin mas salió hacia el inmenso jardín, porque temía que de quedarse dentro de la casa la destruiría al sentir renacer la furia que lo carcomía. Eleonor sabia que cuando Terry necesitaba espacio era mejor dárselo sin preguntar y esperar con mucha paciencia a que él se acercara por su propia voluntad.

Pero en cuanto Terry salió por la terraza ella se dirigió a la salita del té donde estaba a punto de leer el diario cuando fue interrumpida por la voz angustiada de Terry.

Lo tomo entre sus manos y empezó a hojearlo con desesperación tratando de encontrar la razón de ese cambio súbito de Terry, al llegar a la pagina principal de sociales pudo entender todo, vio la foto de Candy tomada del brazo de Albert su protector, vio con tristeza lo bella que se había puesto aquella chiquilla pecosa de dos coletas, ya era toda una mujer y aunque realmente la nota era una mas que adornaba eso si, la pagina principal de sociales del new York Times ella entendió lo que esa presentación en sociedad significaba y sin mas leyó:

"Presentación en sociedad de la Señorita Candice White Andley" El dia primero de Octubre en la ciudad de Chicago  
el Sr. William Albert Adley patriarca de una de las familias mas respetables y reconocidas de todo EU y descendiente de una gran tradición escocesa se complace en presentar ante la elite de la sociedad de Chicago a su hija, la heredera de la familia Adley, la señorita Candice White Adley . En honor a esta bella dama y a tan relevante suceso, se llevaran a cabo una serie de recepciones donde su familia festejará por todo lo alto la integración de este bello miembro de la familia Adley a las actividades como toda una dama de sociedad, la señorita Candice quien se mostró muy agradecida ante las muestras de afecto de sus familiares y amigos departió entre las personalidades mas encumbras de la sociedad de Chicago. La participan también la distinguida y gentil dama su tia abuela la Sra. Elroy Adley matriarca de la familia, y el Sr. Archivald Cornwell Adley primo de la agasajada. Quienes junto al Sr. William Adley compartieron la alegría de una nueva y distinguida dama que se unirá a la elite de Chicago, al terminar el ciclo de festejos en su honor.

Al terminar de leer la nota del diario Eleanor sintió como se encogía su corazón al entender el porque de la actitud de Terry, aunque ignoraba los comentarios mal intencionados que él había escuchado en el teatro.

–Hijo puedo entender lo que esta noticia significa para ti, habías retardado tu compromiso con Susana guardando la esperanza de que hubiera un indicio de reconciliación entre los dos y al acercarse la fecha en que cumplas tu mayoría de edad ya no habrá pretextos para seguir aplazando ese compromiso absurdo y luego esta noticia… - Debes de sentirte muy triste tu esperanza a muerto porque en el fondo pensabas que si ella no salía a la luz publica y que seguía con su vida tranquila sería porque seguramente al igual que tú tenia una esperanza, pero ahora que es presentada en sociedad será asediada por los jóvenes y que seguramente su familia la presenta para que encuentre un marido de la alcurnia de su adinerada familia. 

-oh Terry hijo como podré ayudarte…

Mientras tanto Terry camino rumbo a la pequeña caballeriza donde lo aguardaba su fiel compañera, su yegua Teodora que durante varios años lo acompaño en sus largas horas de soledad.  
Al entrar tomo el fuete y sin mas comenzó a azotarlo contra la puerta de la caballeriza, lo hacia con tanta rabia dejó salir las lagrimas sin más, golpeo sin tregua hasta que las fuerzas lo abandonaron.  
Teodora no se asustaba ya que estaba acostumbrada a los arrebatos de su amo, no le temía ya que con ella siempre había sido afectuoso y la trataba tiernamente, escucho en silencio el monologo de su amo:

-Eres un imbécil Grandchester¡ que te habías creído ¿que ella te esperaría eternamente? Que en el momento en que tu reunieras el valor y la buscaras, ella estaría esperándote? Esos sentimentalismos ya no, ya no van contigo entiéndelo¡ porque sigues guardando la estúpida esperanza si en todo este tiempo no a habido un acercamiento desde aquella vez en que encontré a Albert y él… Albert¡ por Dios no¡ el es mi amigo, el es su padre¡ …"ellos no llevan la misma sangre"… -No, eso no es verdad no puede ser NOOOOOO¡

Sus gritos de furia llegaban hasta la casa, los fuetazos, el azote de las puertas y el relinchar de Teodora.

–Me niego a creer esa alevosía en Albert, me niego a creer que él la vea con ojos de hombre…  
vivieron juntos muchos meses, cuando estaba amnésico, o seria una mentira solo para estar a su lado?, se sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos que lo atormentaban,

-será por eso que cuando me encontró en aquella taberna inmunda y me mostró lo fuerte que fue Candy al seguir con su vida... -Ahora me pregunto el porque no insistió más en que hablara con ella y porque en aquel momento no me llevo a su lado aunque fuera a punta de puñetazos solo para que pudiéramos hablar y ver si arreglábamos nuestra situación…

El mostruo de los celos se hizo presente y ya no pudo pensar con claridad - el puede ir y venir a su lado sin ningún problema, puede llevarla del brazo, incluso ella puede dormir bajo su techo, agh¡ me siento mareado no pudo creer que el este interesado en ella de esa forma, el sabe que nos queremos, - "queremos" despierta ya Grandchester, han pasado casi 3 años, quizá ella es quien ya te olvidó...

Sentado sobre el suelo de las caballerizas y amarrando sus rodillas con sus brazos esbozo una leve sonrisa retorcida,

-de todas formas creo que Albert tendrá mucha competencia, Candy se convirtió en una mujer hermosa, se veía radiante con su cabello sobre su espalda es tan largo ahora, aunque sus pecas no se aprecien seguramente todavía estarán ahí sobre esa naricita, rebeldes como su dueña negándose a desvanecerse, su sonrisa dio paso a una voz mas dura y un destello terrible brilló en sus ojos.

-seguramente tendrá muchos caballeros queriendo cortejarla, querrán que ella les regale, una sonrisa, una mirada, ¡no Grandchester ella ya no esta a tu alcance! seguramente muy pronto será la Señora de un "Don alguien", ella a salido a la luz y eso ya no tiene remedio aunque fuera Albert o como sea que se llame su prometido, ella a dejado de ser mía,

…"acaso alguna vez lo fue" no te engañes ella nunca lo fué… -seguramente así es y yo nunca quise verlo.  
Terry se encontraba ya de pie mirando hacia la puerta de las caballerizas, la tarde estaba muriendo lentamente y los tonos amarillos y rojizos del cielo daban paso a la oscuridad de la noche.

Sus puños estaban cerrados con dureza, estaban ya blancos, -De ahora en adelante pensaré en mi y solo en mi y aunque te ame Candice White voy vivir y este dolor no me vencerá, haré frente a lo que eh rehuido por tanto tiempo, llegó la hora, no hay marcha atrás… y diciendo esto camino hacia la casa de su madre, Teodora relincho con fuerza levantándose sobre sus patas traseras, Terry al escucharla volteo sobre su hombro a mirarla y solo dijo – Gracias amiga.

Eleanor esperaba con angustia el regreso de Terry ya que había escuchado todos los ruidos que provenían de las caballerizas en la parte trasera de su casa, temía que él se hiciera daño y volviera a caer nuevamente, como en el pasado.

Al verlo entrar ya sin su saco, con la corbata desarreglada y la camisa desfajada, lo recibió con los brazos abiertos sin decir nada, Terry se acerco y se dejo envolver en los brazos de su madre, como siempre sin decir palabras se entendieron, lentamente se separo de esa cálida prisión y dijo:

–Madre puedo pasar la noche aquí?

Eleanor quito de la frente de Terry un mechón que cubría sus ojos, Lo miro dándole una tierna sonrisa y asintió con su rostro, él se alejo escaleras arriba iba como si un gran peso estuviera en su espalda parecía un condenado a muerte, llegando al final de la escalera Eleanor hablo

–Terry hijo, cuentas conmigo lo sabes ¿verdad?. –Terry giró, miro a su madre que permanecía al pie de la escalera con sus manos tocando su pecho.

–Lo sé, gracias. Le dedico una triste sonrisa y desapareció por el pasillo.

Eleanor que dejo caer unas lagrimas se dijo a si misma. –Terry,no se hasta cuando negarás lo que te pasa, ¿hasta cuando superaras la perdida?, ¡pero que pregunta! yo mejor que nadie se lo difícil que es dejar de amar cuando has entregado el corazón y ya no te pertenece más, Terry en honor a la verdad, tu vida, tu felicidad esta al lado de esa mujer, y por mas que luches contra ese sentimiento, tu corazón no te pertenece, como podrías arrancarla, si tu ya no eres dueño de él.

****Chicago **  
**

-Candy que te parece este vestido es hermoso no lo crees? ¿Candy? ¿Candy? ¿Me escuchas?.

-¿Eh? A si Anie el que tu elijas esta bien.

–Candy no has escuchado nada de lo que te digo pon atención esto es importante, eres una debutante y debes lucir divina¡

Candy no prestaba atención a lo que Anie decía solo miraba caer las hojas de los arboles y el viento moverlas de un lado a otro.

-¿Candy que te pasa? Anie poso sus manos en los hombros de Candy, es que no estas feliz con tanto presente de Albert y la tia abuela

– si Anie todo es muy lindo pero cambiaria todos esos vestidos por una ropa cómoda para trepar arboles.

–Candy ya no eres una adolescente y mucho menos una niña, la regaño Anie.

–Ya se que no lo soy, dijo con una sonrisa que fue desapareciendo al volver a mirar por la ventana, Ojala lo fuera, pensó y cambiaría los vestidos por el uniforme del San Pablo, Terry…  
La nostalgia se apoderó de ella. Anie seguía parloteando y mirando fascinada los vestidos que habían sido hechos especialmente para Candy.

Candice extrañaba su antiguo modo de vida, sencillo, tranquilo o al menos eso creía ella se desvivía trabajando para no pensar, trabajaba turnos dobles para llegar exahusta y dormir, pocas ocaciones acompañaba a Albert a las reuniones de sociedad le eran tan aburridas siempre manteniendo los buenos modales, la espalda recta y cada cabello en su lugar, pero temía, siempre temía que en alguna de esas reuniones se encontrará con… él.

-Candy dime la verdad.

–¿eh? Si Anie. –no te hace feliz esto de tu debut en sociedad verdad?

–Anie a ti no puedo mentirte, no me agrada mucho y yo se que Albert me hubiera entendido y apoyado, pero esto lo hice por la tia abuela, ya no quiero tener roces con ella y tal vez tenga razón ya es tiempo de buscar, encontrar, o lo que sea que signifique el comportamiento de una dama de mi "edad y alcurnia".

–¡Candy! lo dices de un modo, como si fuera una maldición.

–Para mi lo es Anie, no me gusta tener que ser falsa y ocultar mis verdaderos gustos, que soy una enfermera que me agrada lo que hago y que ya tengo un …

-¿dueño Candy?

–no, no, ¿como crees? yo, iba a decir que un camino el cual seguir ¡Uff! pensó.–Ademas ¿por que dices eso Anie? sabes que no tengo ningún pretendiente y, Anie la interrumpió.

–Por ahora, porque nada mas te la pasas metida en el hospital ya hasta hueles a desinfectante jajajaja. El chiste de Anie aligeró un poco la carga, puesto que Candy casi se sintió descubierta.

Hizo un gesto gracioso y se esforzó por reir. Aunque Anie reía, sabia perfectamente lo que le sucedía a Candy, Anie como toda una buena dama no debía de hablar de asuntos privados si no se le pedía su opinión y por esta razón con todo el dolor de saber que su amiga mas querida sufría guardo silencio, se decía que era su deber por lo menos acompañarla y hacerla sentir feliz.

–Candy, pensaba Anie, en honor a la verdad tu corazón no se fija en nadie mas porque ya tiene dueño, ni te enteras de todos los jóvenes apuestos que te admiran, tu dueño esta en Nueva York… ay Candy como me encantaría poder hacer algo por ti.

Sonó la puerta y la voz de Archie se escucho tras ella.

–Chicas están listas? la abuela Marta y Patty han llegado ya.  
–Un momento Archi en seguida bajamos contesto Anie,  
-Candy ¡no te has cambiado! rápido apenas tenemos tiempo para arreglarte, pero Candy no se movía su mente había viajado a Nueva York,  
-Candy rápido deja ya de soñar, la invitada de honor no debe llegar tarde, Anie a empujones la sentó en el taburete de caoba forrado de terciopelo rosa para peinar sus rizos, entonces Candy volvió a la realidad,  
-¿Tengo que ir Anie? –¡Candy eres imposible¡  
-me aburren esas fiesta Anie lo sabes, como tú si tienes pareja con quien divertirte y bailar toda la noche, Anie se sonrojo al pensar en Archie.

–Candy tu no estas sola, Albert te hace compañía, además de estar asediada todo el tiempo por chicos muy apuestos,

- Candy nuevamente se perdió en su propio reflejo, recordaba como precisamente en esta época del año perdió al dueño de su corazón en dos ocasiones la primera vez en el puerto de Southampton, ese tapiz de hojas secas y el viento moviéndolas la recibió al regresar al colegio después de no poder alcanzar a Terry en aquel barco, pareciera que los arboles que algunas vez fueron testigos de sus encuentros en la segunda colina de Pony lloraran con ella esa separación.  
Y la segunda vez en Nueva York, aunque ya eran las primeras nevadas en aquella enorme ciudad, nuevamente al regresar a Chicago las hojas que el otoño arranco la recibían ante la mas triste de las despedidas.

-Candy, están lista te ves preciosa, ahora dejame ayudarte a poner el vestido, Candy solo obedecía en su rostro no había ninguna emoción, solo pensaba,  
-quizás la tía abuela tenga razón y ya sea tiempo de buscar un porvenir… preferiría que ese porvenir me encontrará a mi.  
Cuando Anie consideró que todo era perfecto en el arreglo de Candy salieran hacia la estancia donde toda la familia Adley junto a las O"brien las esperaban y después de los saludos coordiales y de rigor partieron rumbo a una mas de esas aburridas recepciones que Candy tanto odiaba.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todas! Me quede sorprendida con todo lo que e leido en los reviews. La historia de "La Deuda Saldada" esta en un Candy grupo de Yahoo de España. Fue ahi donde yo lei esta hermosa historia, y como me parecio tan hermosa fue que quise publicarla aqui para compartirla con otras fans de Candy. Claro que con todo y los derecho de la original autora Odett Grandrew, que es asi como se llama mi ciber amiga de España la cual escribio esta historia, ella a escrito y publicado 10 historias y entre ellas esta "La Deuda Saldada" la cual fue su ultima historia porque comunico que se retiraba del Candy Mundo.

Yo venia toda entusiasmada para subir el Segundo capitulo, me tomo unos dias porque estoy editando la historia porque como sabran los Españoles usan unas palabras diferentes al referirse a personas u objetos. Y yo como buena mexicana quise plasmar nuestro idioma al 100% mexicano. Sin embargo me encuentro con todo este lio de plagio y derechos de autor.

La verdad no se que pensar porque como lo dijo "Odet la chica de Terry" en su comentario su historia "Deuda Saldada" la publico en Octubre del año pasado. La historia de mi ciber amiga fue publicada en Enero del año pasado en honor al cumpleaños de Terrence. Osea que practicamente "Odet la chica de Terry" publico despues y yo podria decir que la que copio la historia es ella. Mas sin embargo no puedo opinar u objetar nada porque no e leido la historia que segun "Odet la chica de Terry" publico en el foro llamado Foro Rosa. Es la primera vez que escucho de ese foro y todabia no e podido entrar a ver que tan parecida es la historia porque no e tenido tiempo pero cuando lo tenga ahi estare y claro me convertire en un miembro mas de ese foro como la Candy adicta obsesionada que soy.

Ahora "Odet la Chica de Terry" menciona que su historia esta en el capitulo 17 y supongo que esta en proceso. La historia "La Deuda Saldada" esta finalizada hace mas de 6 meses y llega asta el capitulo 25.

Le deje un correo con todo y los sucesos a mi amiga Odett Grandrew y espero me conteste pronto. Le sugeri entrar al mencionado Foro Rosa y lea la historia escrita por esta chica "Odet la chica de Terry" para que ella siendo la autora original opine hacerca de todo esto.

Asta obtener respuesta de Odett Grandrew autora de "la deuda saldada" publicado en el grupo yahoo de españa no subire mas capitulos. La cual me da una tristeza enorme porque yo quede facinada con esta historia el final fue sensacional y quisiera compartirlo con otras fans pero tambien por respeto a "odet la chica de terry" e decidido que es lo mejor.

He leido todos los reviews y supongo que las otras chicas tambien son miembros del Foro Rosa y an seguido la historia de "odet la chica de Terry" por eso es que me an dejado sus reviews, mas sin embargo yo tambien pudiera decirle a todas las fans de "Odett Grandrew" miembros del grupo de yahoo que dejaran un review apoyando a "Odett Grandrew" y la verdad no lo voy hacer porque no quiero que esto se convierta en una Guerra campal, y se perjudiquen terceras personas. Como ya mencione todos los datos se los he pasado a "Odett Grandrew" ya ella decidira que es lo siguiente a seguir.

Espero que todo esto sea una confusion porque como ya lo mencione la historia "la deuda saldada" fue publicada mucho antes de la otra historia involucrada.


End file.
